You Like Me Too Much
by jazzieh143
Summary: After apologizing for their past bullying, everyone from the cul-de-sac has accept the Kanker sister as their own. May and Marie even won the hearts of the two Eds. However, Eddy doesn't buy their sudden transformation and continues to despise them, Lee especially. But when a class project forces Eddy to work with Lee, will Eddy find himself reconciling with Lee Kanker?


**Chapter 1: Don't Pass Me By**

It was a crisp and cool October morning as Eddy was up the steps of Peach Creek High School as he heard voice yelled out from behind him.

"Eddy, wait up!" Eddy turned around and saw that it was his best friend, Edd (a.k.a. Double D) was fast walking up to him. Panting from his brief workout, Double D greets his friend, "Good morning, Eddy". As usual, Double D looked excessively neat; he was wearing a mustard colored knit cardigan and moss green slacks, his signature fall outfit.

"Mornin'", Eddy answered. Eddy was wearing a white baseball tee with some plain jeans since the cool fall weather never affected him that much. As the two walked to the entrance door and inside the school, they talked about what's ahead of their school day. "Man" said Eddy, "I am totally dreading today's World History exam. Did you study?"

"Why of course I did", Double D proclaimed. "I'm guessing that you hadn't".

"You know it!" Eddy gave his friend a cheeky smile.

Double D sighs. "Eddy, you have to take school more serious now. It was fine to goof around during freshman year, but we're sophomores now. College is sooner than you think."

"Geez, okay Mom", Eddy retorted defensively. Eddy always hated Double D's nagging but inside he knew that he only cared about his future. Not that he'll ever admit to his face, but he did appreciate it. "I'm planning on going to the library during fourth period anyway, so I'll just cram then".

Double D smiles at Eddy. "Well, that good at least".

Eddy wanted to change the subject. "Hey, do you have any plans after school? I thought me, you and Lumpy could play some Fallout at my house.

"U-um" Double D nervously stammered, "I'm actually busy after school".

As they got to Double D's locker, Eddy gave him an irritated look. "Busy doing what? We haven't been able to hang out that much since school started. I know you don't have freakin' student council today or Mathletes, so what else could you be doing?" Double D avoid looking him in the eye by staring into his clean and immaculate locker. Seeing how anxious his friend his acting by his questioning, Eddy realized the boy's after school plans. "You're hanging out with her I bet". And by her, he means Marie. Marie Kanker.

Double D finally look at his friend and gave a quick sigh. "We're supposed to go to shopping center to find a nice present for May's upcoming birthday. You should tag along, I'm sure Marie won't mind".

Eddy scoffs condescendingly. Eddy knew that Double D have been dating Marie for a while now, but it doesn't mean he wanted to spend his free time around a Kanker sister. That includes Ed, who was dating May. "The only thing worse than hanging out with a Kanker is being the third wheel of them. Thanks but I'll pass".

"Come on, Eddy" pleaded his best friend, "I think if you just gave them a chance, your view of them might change". Since the eighth grade, Kanker sisters had went through a campaign to rectify the bullying they inflicted on not only the boys but all of the kids from the cul-de-sac, and somehow, got all of them to forgive the sisters. However, Eddy wasn't easy to budge.

Eddy looks at Double D and responded, "I'd rather get hit by a bus. Because that would be less painful than hanging out with those bitches". As the warning bell rang, Eddy sees the shuffle of students around him, heading to their classes. Before Eddy starts to head off to her first period French class, he says to Double D, "Look, I'll just talk to you later, okay?"

"Eddy…", Double D begins with, but Eddy is already walking away.

As Eddy is closing into his classroom, he sees Ed with May, holding each other and giving each other eskimo kisses. Disgusted, Eddy tries to divert his eyes from such a vile sight. But soon enough, Ed sees him from the corner of his eye and waves at him. "Hiya, Eddy!", he dopily yells out. May also looks at Eddy and give an ecstatic wave and goofy smile. With a grimace on his own face, Eddy gives the dimwitted couple a quick and weak wave and makes off into his classroom.


End file.
